Sonic isn't who He Claims to Be (A Reader-Centric Story)
by psychologyofnothing
Summary: Urnayme shakily placed the pen on the paper. 'I need to write this down. I want someone to know what I wish I knew then. This is how I actually knew Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is what he didn't tell you.' She stopped briefly and bit her lip. 'Sonic isn't who he claims to be.' (Or a story in which Urnayme meets Sonic, now a shell of himself after his prime years.)


_I need to write this down. I want someone to see this._

Urnayme lifted the pen.

Her handwriting was just legible through her failing eyesight, your hands shook from both nerves and age.

She had finally got around to doing this, but she didn't even know how to start without rambling.

Well she supposed it was okay to ramble a little.

 _Let this be a warning to those not seasoned in the catchings of infatuation, may you mistake it for love._

That sounded nice. Cheesy, but nice.

 _This is how I met Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is what_ _ **actually**_ _happened._

 _Sonic isn't who he claims to be._

You inhaled through your nose and bit your lip. Well... here goes nothing.

 _Many years ago, when I was just a lass, I lost my way from my own world. I didn't know where I was or how I got there._

 _Cold and confused, I made my way through a thick forest to a nearby village._

 _But rather than finding people, this village was populated with abominations. Creatures that stood on their hind legs, the tallest of which reached my chest. They had hands, thumbs, lips, some even had... breasts. But what shocked me most was how they talked the way people do._

 _I thought I was in hell, and these were her demons._

 _I was hysterical and in a violent frenzy to get back home... I made quite the scene. Ah, I had so much energy back then._

 _They seemed equally as horrified by me. Not knowing what to do, they called the village's 'protectors'._

 _By this point, I had climbed my way up a tree, surrounded by the locals who whispered to each other and watched me in awe._

 _After some time had passed, the crowd began to part. That's when I saw a band of candy colored animals approaching, a tired-looking blue hedgehog in front who I correctly assumed was their leader._

 _"Hey there, kiddo." He put a hand on the trunk and leaned his weight. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. " He smirked, a glimpse of human teeth._

 _Although outwardly hesitant, inside I was beginning to be drawn in._

 _He didn't seem so bad_

 _I was wrong._

 _He eventually talked me down from the tree._

 _He suggested I stay at his place for the time being, a little too eagerly might I add. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I should've taken how quickly he offered and how insistently he pressed as a warning. However, with nobody else enthusiastically extending their kindness, I accepted._

 _He shared stories about saving the village countless times from a great villain, I don't doubt he embellished. He showed me a lot of tricks, all of which involved running impossibly fast. I was impressed, don't get me wrong, but only so much could faze me after waking up in what felt like a fever dream._

 _If there was anyone more underwhelmed than myself, it was Sonic's friends. They exhaled indifferently and rolled their eyes whenever he ran. Not even his pink friend, Amy, would give him so much as an uninterested glance. And she was the one Sonic claimed used to obsess over him when they were younger, allegedly._

 _Younger._

 _A passing thought I remember having was wondering just how old this creature was._

 _It was hard to tell. I didn't even know if their years were equal to human years,_ _o̶r̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶d̶o̶g̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶_ _. But with how he acted, I assumed he was around my age or maybe slightly older._

 _He wasn't, not slightly anyways._

 _Back then, I saw his interest in me as a merit of me being interesting, but now I know it had less to do with me, and more to do with Sonic's own gaping self-loathing. So deep and empty, he tried to fill it with the next young spry thing who stumbled across him and didn't know better._

 _The days following, the group questioned me on what happened but I didn't have any relevant recent memories of the events that led up. They vaguely said they knew someone who could possibly help. Tails, Sonic's younger friend_ _w̶h̶o̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶m̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶l̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶_ _, explained this man had an expansive knowledge of technology. Apparently this guy was the same one who used to try and take over the village, Sonic guessed the foe had just gotten sick of losing, and kept to himself nowadays doing who knows what._

 _They took me to meet a Dr. Eggman. Another human...? Meeting him actually brought up more questions than answers._

 _He appeared baffled by my presence as well._

 _He didn't come off as diabolical like Sonic had described, just a sweet old man._

 _However, he proved to be of little help. As gifted as he was with robots and coding, that's all he really did. He also didn't give the impression being all there in the head._

 _I think... he may have seen me as a daughter, I think that's why helped me in the following months._

 _Those said months passed and I was losing hope of ever getting back home. I didn't want to bring anyone down by talking about it. Well, unless the feeling was particularly overpowering (like most feelings are when it's night), then I would tearfully confide in Sonic. It was wrong to expect him alone to bare my emotional burden, but he swore it was alright. It wasn't._

 _I felt useless._

 _So._

 _I got a job, I even made an acquaintance. I was a functioning member of that society. Even if it didn't last long because_ _S̶o̶n̶i̶c̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶D̶a̶m̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶.̶.̶.̶_

 **Sigh**

'No, it's not important.' She crossed out that last sentence. 'Get on to the next part. After that.'

 _After that, I would help around the house during the day, Sonic was pretty messy after all. When he wasn't working, I followed him closely around town to help with errands or to meet up with his buddies, never by myself, n̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶e̶d̶._

 _His 'accidental' arm bumps and hand brushes became more frequent. I would pull away and force an awkward laugh. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't on purpose, to calm my discomfort. His friends noticed too, I could see it in their faces when they glanced at each other. But they never said anything, at least not to me._

 _The more time I spent with him, the more my lonely brain ignored his stale graying blue spines and immature behaviors, instead focusing on a bright sapphire and a quirky youthfulness that wasn't there._

 _One night, the two of us were especially weak. He briefly let his smiley composure slip, I asked a few too many personal questions, that was enough to bring him over the edge of a breakdown._

 _I wanted to help, him and myself. Too much to drink, not enough forethought, a guilty feeling of obligation... not a good mix._

Urnayme ran a hand down her face while a shiver ran down her back.

She shook her head, shaking it off.

"It's okay now." She murmured, stilling herself.

 _I_

 _I didn't think it was possible, but by then I should've came to terms with the fact the universe didn't care what I thought was and wasn't possible._

"Hahaha, ah..." You chuckled melancholily.

 _I fell pregnant._

 _He didn't believe me when I first told him... He really didn't believe me when I told him I wanted to get rid of it. I don't think he even had even thought of that as an option._

 _He said some awful, awful things, and in that moment the veil temporarily fell from my eyes. I saw just who I was dealing with._

 _I went to Eggman for help._

 _I'd never seen such a potent mix of disgust and disappointment on a single persons face._

 _He said no at first. But after a pathetic and despicable show of desperation put on by myself, he reluctantly agreed, with concessions._

 _I would live at his base, until he could find a way to get me back to where I was before. And, I couldn't see Sonic or his friends anymore._

 _I agreed._

 _He... took care of the problem._

 _B̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶e̶t̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶o̶n̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶.̶.̶.̶_

Oh, it still hurts too much to think about. Strike.

"Um... Let's see, What happened after that..." Your voice rasped as you muttered.

She began to write but stopped before she could finish the first letter.

'Ah, no.'

She balled up the paper and tossed it into the bin beside her desk.

Leaning back in her chair, she popped her aching back.

She supposed it wouldn't be of any use to leave anything out. She has held these things in for too long,

Urnayme pulled out another piece of loose leaf paper.

 _I need to tell the whole story._

 _You might think I was a fool, you'd be right._

 _But just try to put yourself in my shoes._


End file.
